One Moon Cycle
by TasiMom
Summary: I had this idea floating around about how both shows are connected with a back story. The premise is that Rita lied when she said Harry died. Harry is Harrison Bennett. I hope you enjoy it. The story takes place shortly after the last season of Mako. Not all relationships are going to be the same. So, if you don't want changes, then this might not be the story for you.
1. Chapter 1

_Note- This takes place right after season 4 of Mako and 7 years after H2O. The Mako gang has just graduated High School. The H2O gang graduated 7 years ago, and they are now in their mid 20s. The idea for this story was to come up with the backstory that brought both worlds together. What if Rita lied when she said Harry died? Just a little warning, not all relationships are going to be the same. A lot can happen in just one moon cycle._

One Moon Cycle

Zane sat on the patio chair, staring over the canal into the ocean. The moon was rising over the water. It felt strange and familiar being back on the Gold Coast at his childhood home. He was lost in thought about the past, and future, when the gate closing brought his attention back to the present.

"Oh hey Nate. Haven't seen you in years. What's up Mate?" He asked.

"I knew I'd find you here. Whenever anything is bugging you, you always go to the water." Nate walked over and stood next to Zane at the railing facing the ocean. He added, "I heard about your dad's heart attack. I'm really sorry man. Can I do anything?"

"No, I'm okay." Zane continued, "Dad is stable now. So, the nurses sent me home. They said to rest and eat."

"Yeah? We both know that's not going to happen. What's next?" Nate asked.

Zane answered him, "He is scheduled for a bypass in two days. We were lucky. He could have died." He was quiet for a moment, then asked, "What did you mean about the water?"

"Back when we were kids, if you ever got upset, then I could always find you by the water. I could find you by the ocean, or pool, or canal, or any source of water really."

"Hmmm. You're right. I never noticed that about myself. Wow Nate that's deep for you."

"Ha ha Zane," Nate smirked. "Guess that's one thing you had in common with that fishy chicky back in the day. Hey, Rikki the fishy chicky. I crack myself up."

Zane's heart flipped and stopped, "What are you talking about?"

"You're both drawn to the ocean. That weird chicky you dated has been all over the news for her ocean adventures." Nate told him.

Zane looked slightly panicked and ill, "Is she okay? what happened?"

Surprised that Zane still cared so much after all these years, Nate told him, "Calm down, mate. It's all over the news that a local girl is now a major treasure hunter. She goes and finds all kinds of treasures in the oceans around the world. She is seriously famous and wealthy."

Zane visibly relaxed, "That's good to hear."

"She was here a few weeks ago for a book signing and showcase. She's in Sydney now. I guess you just missed her. Although, I think she's supposed to be back soon with a large exhibit."

"I just flew in this morning from Sydney."

"Really? Wow, what do you do these days?" Nate asked, while pulling up another chair. He stretched out for a long visit.

"I'm actually a bank manager now. I finished my MBA and went into banking. What about you?"

"I have two part time jobs now. I work for my dad at the dealership. I actually make a fair amount selling cars. I'm also an instructor at the Dojo. I'm working on my 5th degree black belt. I'd like to open my own school, but my dad wants me to take over his business. Man it's difficult."

"I get that," Zane replied. "My dad has been trying to make me his financial advisor for his business. Even after I moved away, he keeps sending me stuff. He is always asking for my opinion. He keeps giving me advice about leaving Sydney and working for him. He's my dad. I don't want to work for him."

"Parents, hey. What are you going to do?" Nate laughed somewhat sardonically.

"Well, tomorrow, I have to meet with dad and the lawyer to go over things. I guess dad wants to get his affairs in order," Zane told him.

"That's heavy mate. This calls for a drink or three."

"Sorry man, where are my manners? What can I get you? Beer, scotch, water?"

Nate grinned, "No problem. I'll have whatever you're having, but make it a double..."

The next day Rikki Chadwick walked into her foundation office and started reorganizing her schedule. She had felt disconnected for so long. She decided to take some time off from researching and touring, and visit Mako, and the mermaids there. She knew she could feel more connected and grounded. For the first time in a long time, she started feeling happy.

She decided to group email the girls and let them know what she had learned.

 _Hey Cleo, Emma, and Bella,_

 _I know it's been a couple of years since my last email. Sorry about that guys. I just wanted to let everyone know that the MI Club is way bigger than we ever dreamed. There are both male and female members. The males wear blue uniforms. I haven't actually seen one yet, but I'm looking forward to it. Also, they are able to do some amazing and awesome things. We have so much to learn._

 _For the first time in a long time, I'm excited. I think we should all meet at the club house if possible? I'm heading there in a week. I hope we are all able to meet in person. I have so much to tell you guys._

 _Love Rikki_

As she finished up, Mr. Singh walked into her office. He said, "Oh good, You're here Miss Chadwick. Miss Chadwick, I have some-"

She interrupted him, "Listen, I have to take care of some family business back in the Gold Coast."

"Miss Chadwick, I really must tell you."

"Don't worry. I'll stay for the opening and first book signing. I'll leave in 6 days."

He tried to say, "But , Miss Chadwick, I really must say..."

"Seriously?! I haven't taken time off in years. I'm sure you can handle a few weeks without me Mr. Singh." She told him.

"Miss Chadwick, listen we have a problem!" By now Mr. Singh was huffy and flustered. He straightened his tie.

"Okay, calm down! Tell me what is going on here." She looked concerned.

"Oh Miss Chadwick, it's terrible. The Jiao Long Bracelet is missing," he replied.

"What? That's my favorite find. It's priceless! When did it disappear?" She asked.

"I'm not sure. When it arrived here, the box was empty. Oh Miss Chadwick, we've looked everywhere. I've personally looked in all of the boxes." He told her.

"Did you file reports with the police and insurance?" She asked.

"Yes Miss Chadwick."

She said, "I can't believe you didn't hear an alarms or anything." They both thought of the car alarm.

Mr. Singh just looked ill and replied, "I'm so sorry. We are doing a full inventory now. We've replaced our security firm, and are beefing up our systems. I will send you all the details."

Rikki sighed, "What's done is done. Please be careful with our remaining artifacts."

"Of Course, now what is this about time off?" He asked.

"I'll be headed back to the Gold Coast for a while. I'm not sure how much time I will be taking. I will send you all my travel information."

He replied, "Very good. Thank you Miss Chadwick." He gave a little nod and left as she went back to work on her computer.

She smiled to herself.


	2. Chapter 2 Documents

Harrison Bennett lay in the hospital bed looking old, exhausted, and even a bit frail. His hair unkempt from being in the bed. Zane came in and was struck how fragile this man looked. Zane wordlessly got his dad a wash cloth, mirror, and comb. Zane moved the chair closer to the bed and sat down next to him.

"How are you feeling Dad?" Zane asked. Looking around Zane saw the room full of gifts from visitors, friends, and associates. Dr. Harrison was evidently very popular.

"Better, thank you." Harrison motioned to the toiletries. He added, "I feel like I've been hit by a truck. The CPR and AED shocks have left me bruised and exhausted."

"Can I do anything for you?"

"No, wait yes. Can you get all these damn gifts out of here? I feel like I'm in a gift shop."

Zane started to ask, "Where?"

Harrison interrupted him, "Anywhere, tell the nurses to give them to the new mums, or lonely patients, and take those damn stuffed animals to pediatrics. I'm a grown man, damn it."

Zane flinched. He hated it, when his dad started swearing. "Okay Dad calm down."

Harrison just gave him a look. Zane collected all the cards, then he got a nurse to come and take away all the gifts. Just as the room was clearing out, Dr. Bennett's attorney arrived.

"Hello, Mr, Shiff." Zane greeted the man.

"Zane," he acknowledged. "Harrison, how are you?"

"Could be better. Did you bring the papers and the key?" Harrison asked.

Mr. Shiff replied, "Of course, of course. How do you wish to proceed?"

Harrison gave a little cough, then answered, "Just leave them here. I wish to talk to my son privately."

"Yes sir," Mr. Shiff replied, then added, "I hope tomorrow goes well for you, and hope to see you soon." He gave Harrison the package and left.

Zane looked at his dad and told him, "look Dad, we don't have to do this..."

"I know, Zane, I'm sorry. I wasn't much of a father, when you were growing up."

Zane was visibly worried. He said, "Please, I don't want you upset."

"Hey it's okay. I should have told you this years ago. It's another regret of mine."

"Okay just don't stress." Zane replied.

"Yes, son," Harrison softened. "I do love you, you know."

"Now I'm worried," Zane said somewhat jokingly. "Okay, what's in the package?"

Harrison told him, "You'll find a copy of my will. Also a key. Use the key to open the safe in the wall behind my diploma."

"I will. I didn't know about that safe." Zane said.

"I know. Go now. It contains the story of your mother from what I can remember. I want you to go and read it now. Come and see me, when you are done. We have a lot to talk about."

"Dad this can all wait. You don't need extra stress."

"Son. it will be a relief. You'll help me by reading this now."

"Okay, sure whatever you want, and Dad I love you, too." Zane picked up the package, and went home.

Harrison felt some of his guilt leave him. He was finally able to rest.


	3. Chapter 3 Connections

The following day in Brisbane, Cleo McCartney sat at her desk reading her emails. she was so excited to hear from Rikki. She called her husband over to read the message.

"Wow," said Lewis. "Every time I think I know everything..."

"Right? I feel the same way. Imagine new powers."

"That's not even the best thing," said Lewis smiling. Cleo just looked quizzically at him.

He told her, "Now we can find someone who knows about mermaid birthing. We can figure out how we can have our own children. We don't need to be afraid to try."

"Oh Lewis!" Cleo hugged him hard.

She added, "There's one doctor who knew about our special circumstances, but I would not trust him as far as I could throw him. Sometimes I wondered if he ever figured out we still had powers. I never did ask Zane back then."

"Well, if I get the job, then we can move back. I can use the equipment from work to check on you. Though I'd really like to find a doctor, who we can trust." Lewis told her.

Cleo replied, "I know what you mean, This has been so stressful on us. We don't know if our baby would be mer, or human, or like me, both. I'm going to email everyone and let them know we'll be there." She typed out a quick note.

 _Hey guys,_

 _Rikki, I'm so happy to hear from you. That is so cool! Lewis and I are living in Brisbane, so it will be an easy trip. Big news though, we might be moving back there. Lewis has an interview at the Marine Park. He would be a part of the dolphin research and rescue team. Wish us luck._

 _Love to all my sisters_

 _Cleo_

 _P.S. Lewis says hello and that he wants a hair sample from Rikki. He thinks he's funny, but I love him._

Emma sat at the desk, in her old room, of her old house and laughed. She found it funny that everything seemed to be working out so serendipitous. She was visiting her parents. Since she worked as an consultant, she was able to work online easily. She dropped her friends a note.

 _Rikki, Cleo, and Bella,_

 _I knew it couldn't be just us. I'll definitely be there. Actually I'm here already. My parents' 30th wedding anniversary is this weekend. I arrived last night. I can work online, so staying awhile is easy. I can't wait to see everyone. It's been too many years._

 _Em_

Bella read the letters from her friends. She was struck with a feeling of déjà vu. It was the same feeling she had when she saw the boy turnover on the surfboard. She was no longer alone. She was very excited about the possibility of more mermaids. She wondered why she had never seen another merperson. She started checking flight information and dropped a line to the gang.

 _Wow, big new everyone!_

 _I'm excited about seeing everyone. I'm also excited about the possibilities of men in our club. Being single is hard. I have a hard time trusting new people. The breakup with Will was difficult. I wonder if he is still around there. Last I heard he was in an ad campaign for underwater cameras. Thankfully, Sophie is in North America selling yachts. Hopefully, she'll settle there and marry some rich Yank and never return. She was instrumental in breaking us up. I don't blame her though. I blame Will for not standing up to her. Don't get me wrong. I'm not too bitter. I'm doing much better now. I've been singing in commercials this past year. Recently, I got the call to sing the title song of a new movie that's coming out. I'll tell you all about it in person. I'm looking online for flight deals right now. This is great._

 _See you soon,_

 _-Bella_

Rikki was glad to be able to set up a reunion so easily. She felt bad that it hadn't happened in a long time. She looked at the picture of her friends on her desk. The moon pool necklaces on their necks reminded Rikki of the moon rings. She decided to drop a note to the new mermaids, too. The card they gave her was of a Rita Santos. They had told Rikki that Rita was a banished mermaid who helped them greatly, and they called her their Aunt. Rikki sent an email to Rita.

 _Dear Rita,_

 _Hello, my name is Rikki Chadwick. We haven't met, yet. Mimmi, Ondina, and Weilan have told me so much about you. I wish we had run into each other before now. I'd like to get to know you better and learn about our shared experiences. So, I've cleared up my schedule and will be back in the Gold Coast area in about a week. Mind if I contact you? My friends and I would love to meet you and share stories._

 _Warm Regards,_

 _Rikki Chadwick_

A short time later Rita went into her grotto and found Mimmi, Ondina and Weilan practicing magic. She asked them, "Girls, what was the name of that mermaid who helped you out with the water dragon again?"

Mimmi answered, "Her name is Rikki Chadwick. She is very nice. Chris has her book if you want to see it."

"That won't be necessary. What can you tell me about her?" Rita inquired.

Ondina said, "She was a land girl like Evie. She was changed at Mako, when she was a teenager with two other girls. She said she has another mermaid friend who changed in a moon pool in Ireland as a child."

Weilan added, "She seemed lonely and a bit lost. Her life is about keeping the secret. She was very helpful once she decided to trust us. She has a strong connection to Mako."

"Well," Rita replied. "I can understand that feeling. She sent a note about visiting soon. I think we should meet Rikki and her friends, but we need to let the Council know about them. So, no more surprises."

The girls left the grotto via the ocean entrance. They told Verida that they were expecting mermaid visitors very soon.


	4. Chapter 4 The Back Story

Zane looked over the will. It was pretty standard, and what he expected. As Harrison Bennett's only heir, Zane received everything including a very generous life insurance policy. Zane hoped it would be many years before he saw it. He put the will in the desk and took out the key. Just then the door bell rang. Zane pocketed the key, and went to answer the door.

Zane greeted his friend, Nate, "Hey, what brings you by? Come in."

Nate told him, "I can't stay, work and all. I just brought you lunch. It's a burger, fries, and a smoothie from Ocean's Cafe. It's the place that replaced Rikki's."

"Thanks, I haven't eaten today." Zane took the food and drink.

Nate said, "I figured as much. When my mum was ill, I lost so much weight a nerd could have beat me up. Just take care of yourself."

Zane replied, "I will. I'll eat this now. I appreciate it."

"Okay, hope it goes well tomorrow," with that being said, Nate left and went back to work.

Zane went in and set the bag on the table. He took the key, opened the safe, pulled out a letter, notebook, and file. He sat down, opened the food box and letter. He started eating as he read the letter.

 _Dear Zane,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then something has happened to me. I have failed you, and our family. Since our experience with Dr. Denman, I have been working on locating your mother. It has been a slow process, with very little progress._

 _How do I even begin to tell you this unbelievable tale? I didn't even know it myself until you inadvertently jogged my memory. I believe I have been put under an enchantment, or memory curse. The notebook is full of memories, and dreams, which I believe may be memories. Every time I have a dream or memory the thoughts fade quickly from my mind. I've used the notebook to journal my thoughts, before they go._

 _Perhaps you can use the information here to find your mother. I believe she is a mermaid named Rita, but I don't know her current last name. When we were together, we took a trip to Sentosa Island, in Singapore. She said she liked the name, so she'd take if for her last name. I told her not to take it, but to take mine instead. I got down in one knee and proposed right there. Understand that mermaids don't have last names the way we do. I couldn't find her, after I remembered everything. I hope you will see something that I have missed._

 _Remember when I wanted to develop Mako Island? Do you remember me asking if you understood what we've both lost? You replied, "Do you? Cause I'll tell you exactly what you've lost...me" With the girls tails and you saying those exact word, I remembered everything. Did you ever wonder why I pulled out of business with Dr, Denman? It was because I finally remembered your mother. She said those exact words to me the last time I saw her. I finally remembered the truth. I fully believed you that I would lose you. I couldn't lose you, too._

 _Please read over the enclosed notebook. The enclosed folder contains photos that I've gotten from friends over the past few years. All of my photos disappeared with your mother. You'll see group photos, photos with all of us as a family, and there is one of you with her. Unfortunately, she is looking down at you and it's hard to see her clearly. I'm sorry I don't have any clear, close up photos of her._

 _When you were young, you tried to ask me questions about your mother. I always said I couldn't talk about her. It was true and very frustrating. I'm sorry that I took that frustration out on you. Please forgive me._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Zane finished his lunch and drink, and sat thinking. He took a big sigh and opened the folder. He saw a beautiful young woman with curly long hair. Zane felt a longing in his heart. He looked through the pictures, closed his eyes, and had a memory experience of his own.

Rita sat on the couch with a very young Zane in her lap. He was 3 or 4. She was telling him that she loved him very much. She would always love him. She sprinkled him with dust, and told him to come to Mako on the night of the full moon before his 16th birthday. He would become whole again, He would become his true self. She gave him a potion to drink. Zane remembered feeling a his legs feeling weird and tingling. She told him that she hid his tail until they would meet again. He had a vague memory of having a blue tail?

Zane shook his head. Was he a merman? He was always great in the water. He was threatened in his youth by anyone stronger or better. He recalled Byron and Will. He also recalled Rikki and the night of the full moon before his 16th birthday. Seriously, who would go out to Mako at night in a small craft searching for answers about a red headed mermaid? He was compelled to go out there that night. Was Rita waiting for him in the moon pool, when he kissed Rikki that first time? It was too crazy to contemplate.

He got up, put everything back in the safe, and cleaned up lunch. He decided to save reading the notebook for later, and to visit his dad again. He also wanted to talk to the doctors about what to expect for tomorrow and the surgery. He went upstairs, took a shower, shaved, and went back to the hospital. He spoke with the surgery team and felt good about his father's chances. Then he went to visit the Harrison.

"Hey, Dad. How are you this afternoon? I talked to the surgery team. Everything is set for tomorrow." Zane closed the door and added, "I read your letter and looked at the photos. I had my own memory."

Harrison put the bed into more of a sitting position. He asked, "What did you recall?"

"I think, I think I had a blue tail. Is that even possible? Was I born a merman?" Zane asked as he took a seat by his father. He told his father about the memory when he was little. He also told him about what happened that night of the full moon before his 16th birthday.

Harrison replied, "Yes, I wrote some memories of your tail in the notebook. Although, I didn't know about her wanting to take you as a teenager. I owe Rikki my gratitude for knocking you out. I'd be lost without you boy."

"Thanks, Dad. I think." He continued, "I'll read the notebook over the next few days, while you're recovering."

"You and I both know there are serious risks to open-heart surgery." Harrison sighed' then continued on, "I will just tell you the story, and you can read the rest later."

"Dad, please don't stress now. I want you to be well rested."

"Listen son, I love you. I want you to hear this..."

Zane interrupted, "Several times now you've told me that you loved me, but before now it was three times in my life. You told me when you forgot me in the South Pacific, and at both high school and college graduations. You're scaring me."

"Zane, I'm sorry. Just let me tell you the story that I can remember." He took a deep breath and continued, "I met your mother, while I was kite surfing around Mako. I saw a fishing net in the water. It was moving on its own. I thought a turtle or something was caught. I had a knife with me in case of emergencies. I pulled the net to the shore on Mako. It was a real struggle. I took my knife to the net, when it screamed, "NO!" Your mother appeared out of no where in the net. I'm not sure who was more surprised. Anyway, that started our friendship, which turned to courtship, which turned to love. We were never legally married. We just exchanged our own vows on the beach. She didn't have proper identification for legal matters. Although, towards the end I did introduce her to a man, who could arrange such documents. As a plastic surgeon I've met all sorts of people. Unfortunately, he has long since disappeared."

Zane asked his father, "Is my birth certificate legal?"

Harrison answered, "Yes, you were born at home, then taken to the hospital to be checked out. We did all the paper work there. We told the hospital that you came to fast for us to make it. Anyway, it was a just a quick physical check. Since I'm a doctor and was present at your birth,it was easy. You were born in the ocean right outside of our home. So, I filled out all the paper work and filed it, with no questions asked. It easy, because I was a doctor."

"Well that's good then," Zane replied.

"Let me continue." Harrison told him how they had built a life. He had just started his practice, when they began their relationship. Things were good for a few years. They had bought 10 acres of land out of town on the coast. Zane was born and they lived in a small house with plenty of privacy. The market boomed and development encroached into their area. A land developer wanted to make the Bennett's property into a mansion row. Serious money was to be made. He took the idea to Rita and they had a huge fight. Harrison had said some pretty stupid things.

Rita took off with a mermaid named Verida, and she took Zane. Harrison went to the moon pool and found them. He tried to apologize, but greed got in the way. He talked about how the money was too important to lose.

Harrison told Zane, "that's when she said those words that you said in the moon pool. She put you in my arms and said some kind of memory spell. The next day all I knew was my wife left me to raise my son. I couldn't recall even why it happened. I just felt very driven to succeed and take care of you. I started having reoccurring mermaid dreams, which I eventually wrote down. I realized the dreams were memories, when you saved the girls from Dr. Denman."

He took a long drink of water and continued, "I felt embarrassed and ashamed that day. All of these memories came to surface, which is why I did a complete turn around that day."

"Okay, that makes sense, but why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep this from me?" Zane asked him.

Harrison answered, "Ever since then, I've been trying to locate Rita. I've tried Rita Sentosa, Rita Mako, even Bennett. I know she has to be around. She wouldn't leave you. I need answers. I need to know what I can't remember. I was hoping to talk to her before telling you."

"Wow, just wow." Zane sat back in his chair in deep thought.

Harrison added, "Honestly, I've only told you, because I don't know what tomorrow will bring. Promise me son that you'll try to find her. Even after everything, I still love her. I haven't loved since her."

Zane said, "Okay Dad, I promise. I will try. Can I ask a question, though? Whatever happened to Candy?"

Harrison coughed and had an embarrassed laugh, "Well that, my son, is not my finest moment. She was with me, when I had the heart attack. She was with me, before you arrived from Sydney. She was annoying. The doctor asked if I had any undo stresses in my life that I could get rid of easily. I took one look at Candy and told her that she was an undo stress and to leave."

"Whoa, are you serious?" Zane asked as his eyes widened.

"I'm afraid so. Oh that reminds me, can you call the lock smith and have all the locks and codes changed?" His dad asked.

Zane laughed, "Sure thing."

Just then, the nurse came in and took Dr. Bennett's vitals. She told him dinner would be served soon.

"Great, more broth and jello," Harrison grimaced. He added, "As soon as possible after the surgery, please will you bring me some decent food?"

"No problem, as soon as you're up to it. I'll see you tomorrow." Zane told him, and then he went home.

* * *

Authors Note and disclaimer

Disclaimer- I don't own H2O or Mako. I just had this back story idea.

Note- Thank you Mermaid by Heart for the review. It makes it easier to write, when I know people are actually reading this story. This is my first fanfiction. I hope it reads true to the characters. Speaking of characters, there are too many! This is difficult, but I'll keep going. After all, it's just a moon cycle. :)


	5. Chapter 5 Post Op

On the same day that Harrison Bennett was having his surgery, another drama was unfolding down at the beach. Zac and Evie were walking down the beach together. The sun was shining, and families were playing in the surf. Zac could tell that something was up. Evie had a pensive expression. He reached out and held her hand.

Evie glanced at him and asked, "Do you remember what I said when Ms. Trumble became the new principal?"

Zac replied. "No, not really. I think we were all groaning about it, and with good reason. She's a beast. I'm glad we've graduated." He smiled.

She stopped walking and turned towards him. "Yeah, well that is not actually what I was talking about..."

"What is it, Evie?"

She said, "I was talking about Rita. I said there's nothing harder than being caught between two worlds. Eventually, one of them has to win."

"Oh yeah, I remember that now. Why are you bringing this up now?" He asked.

"Zac," Evie replied. "I've been thinking about this a lot, especially lately. I love you, you know." Her eyes started glistening

Zac started to worry. He told her, "Whatever you're thinking just stop right now."

She got defensive, "I'm not overreacting." She cried, "We don't have that much in common now."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asked overwhelmed.

"Yes, Zac.." She started to answer.

He interrupted, "Evie, please don't do this..."

"You know what?" She told him, "I felt cured the day after I lost my tail. At first I was so sad, but then I was relieved. I don't belong in your world. I have plans. I want to go away to college. I've received a scholarship to The School of Fashion in Melbourne. Do you know how difficult it is to be accepted into that school, much less receive a scholarship? I want to go, Zac. I'm young. I want to travel and learn."

"I understand, I don't want to, but I do," Zac sighed. "I want you to be happy. It's not right for you to be here. You need to follow your dreams."

Evie wiped her eyes. Zac kissed her forehead and gave her one more good long hug. They walked side by side, not talking, not touching, down the beach together. Neither of them took notice of the man sitting on the dune staring out at the ocean.

He was wearing black jeans, a long sleeved gray and black striped shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He took a look at his expensive watch and realized it was already in the afternoon. He hadn't eaten, yet today. He decided to head back to the hospital and see how things were going there. He stood, dusted himself off, and headed back.

It was 2:00 in the afternoon, and Zane sat in the hospital cafeteria, drinking his coffee. Nate walked over and sat down, throwing some bike magazines down on the table. He asked how the old man was doing.

Zane told Nate that his dad pulled through fine. He added, "I won't be able to see him until he is stable in the ICU, maybe tonight after dinner. He will be here almost a week for recovery, and then home."

Nate replied, "I'm glad he pulled through. I just stopped by to check and give you something to read."

"Thanks, my dad gave me stuff to read on my family history and such, but I'll use these when I need a break."

"Hey, when your mom was going through chemo, did your dad hire a nurse for her? Zane asked.

"Yeah, we used a service. When I get back to the office, I'll email you the information," Nate told him.

"Also, do you know anyone who needs a temporary driving job? I know, once my dad gets out of the hospital, he'll want to go places. I need person who can drive him." Zane asked.

"Oh sure, the same home health service can provide a person who can do both. You can even hire a chef, and a personal trainer to work with your physical therapist." Nate replied.

"Wow, I didn't even consider all of those things." Zane sighed. "Thanks for everything man."

"Not a problem. I'll head out and email you shortly." Nate stood up, shook Zane's hand and left. Zane pulled out the notebook.


	6. Chapter 6 Plans

Mimmi, Weilan, and Ondina talked to the Mermaid Council , so everyone knew about Rikki and her friends coming to Mako. Veridia followed the girls back to the grotto. She wanted to talk to Rita.

Rita was putting seafood in the fridge, when Veridia and the girls walk in via the grotto entrance. Rita finished, and greeted the girls and her old friend.

Veridia said, "I understand Rikki and her friends are coming back to Mako. The Council is looking forward to meeting these girls. The pod is returning in the next few days, and everyone will be back. We will have over 100 mermaids in the area. Most have never been on land, but most are curious."

Rita asked, "What are your plans?"

Veridia replied, "Too many of us have interacted with land dwellers. We don't believe we can go back to being separate. We are not foolish enough to banish those who have protected us and Mako. We are a strong, disciplined pod. We're prepared to face all the new changes, but we need your help."

"Of course, what can I do?" Rita asked.

Veridia told her, "Your knowledge of land people, and local customs is a great asset. We want you to help us during this time to adapt. Teach us to fit into land society. At least. teach us enough to go undetected."

Rita replied, "I will do what I can to help. We should also consult Rikki and her friends. Mako chose them as protectors. We can learn a lot from them."

Veridia nodded in agreement, then turned towards the Mimmi, Weilan, and Ondina. She said, "I know you wanted to head back Weilan, and Ondina, but will you consider staying here for a few moon cycles to help us with the transition?"

Ondina looked to Weilan to answer. Weilan told Veridia, "I do want to see if I can find members of the Eastern Pod. However, I know transitioning to land can be difficult. It's been years. I suppose a few more months won't hurt. Sure, we'll stay and help you out."

Veridia said, "Good, that's settled. The Council will meet with everyone here, and Rikki and her friends. We will decide the best course of action. Thank you, everyone. I will contact you next week."

A while later Rita got a call from Rikki to let her know that Rikki would be arriving in 3 days. She would have to work the exhibit for the first few days, but then she'd have time off. Rita told her about the council members wanting to meet. She also told her the girls, who Rikki had met the last time, were looking forward to giving Rikki and her friends lessons.

The finished the call with making plans to meet the following week at Mako. Afterwards, everyone would go to Rita's house. The were both looking forward to meeting.

Rikki called her closest friend Cleo. Lewis answered her phone, "Hey Hotstuff, how's it going?"

Rikki rolled her eyes, "It's good Lewis. Is Cleo around?"

He answered, "Sure, she's just doing some last minute packing. We're driving out first thing tomorrow morning. It's only about an hour drive." He knew she wanted to talk to Cleo. He just enjoyed annoying her.

"That's good. Put her on the phone, Lewis." Rikki was losing patience.

"Okay, no problem," he said. The phone was silent for a few moments, then Rikki heard Lewis yelling for Cleo.

"Oh hey Rikki. How's it going?" Cleo greeted her friend.

Rikki replied, "Good. I'm going to be there in 3 days. Lewis said you're heading out tomorrow morning. Bella flies in tomorrow night, and Emma is there already. So, I guess I'll be the last one.

"Do you have a place to stay? Kim's away at college."

"Thanks for the offer. I'm staying with my dad. I bought him a small house near the beach. It's actually not too far from your parents. He likes it, and I have a room there."

"That's so cool. Lewis and I have almost saved up enough for a down payment on a house." Cleo told her.

Rikki replied, "If you want to make quick money, then you should go into the salvage business. It's very lucrative, and not as high profile as treasure hunting."

"No. I really don't want to go into business. What I'd really love to do is start a family. I'd love to be a stay at home mother. I know it's totally old fashioned."

"Really? I think that's great. You'd be an awesome mom. You've had years of experience, first with Kim, then with Lewis." Rikki laughed.

"Hey, hey, hey, be nice," Cleo told her. Cleo added, "We have so much to figure out before trying. Lewis wants to talk to your new friends, if they are willing. We don't know if I will have a human experience or mermaid. We don't know what a mermaid experience even entails."

"Wow, I'd never even thought about the whole pregnancy and birthing process. Not to mention what comes after, is the baby going to be a merbaby or a human? What if the baby has powers? Scary thought. What if the grandparents want to watch the baby, and it makes a mess? They clean it up, and it grows a tail!" Rikki said.

"Oh," said Cleo deflated. "I never thought about once the baby was born. How did I ever think we could do this? I feel like a duck out of water."

Rikki replied, "Fish."

"What?" Cleo asked.

Rikki said, "The expression is fish out of water."

"whatever," Cleo sighed. "We are going to have to tell our families everything. Lewis and I have a lot to talk about."

"Sorry, I really do think you can make this work. Don't worry too much. You still need to talk to Rita." Rikki told her.

"Thanks Rikki. You've given us a lot to think about. I'm glad we're getting back together. I've missed you guys and Mako. Hey, even though we are all grown up, we should still get together for a sleepover."

"Yeah, sure, definitely," Rikki replied. They made plans to meet, when Rikki arrived. Then they said their good-byes.


	7. Chapter 7 Smile

The next day Zac was at the cafe eating a double burger, large fries, and a tropical drink. He was clearly unhappy about something. Cam, who had been hanging out with Carly, came over and sat down.

"Whatever it is Zac, it can't be that bad," Cam said, while stealing a fry.

"Evie is going away to college. She broke up with me, Cam," Zac told his friend.

"That's rough, mate," replied Cam. He ate more fries.

Zac pushed the plate away, and said, "I thought she could handle this. I thought she accepted everything. But then, she talked about not wanting to live in two worlds."

Cam took the plate, and ate a bite of the burger. He said, "I remember how she freaked out, when she got a tail. She used the words fish, and gill monster. Still, she did come around."

"Well, she's not coming around this time," Zac replied. Unhappily, he sat back, and watched Evie come into her store.

Evie came in and put up a "30% off all stock" sign. Carly came over and asked what was happening with the store. Evie told her everything about fashion school, and breaking up with Zac.

Mimmi, Weilan, and Ondina came into the cafe, and stood next to Zac's table. He looked up, annoyed. They called over Evie, Carly, and David. Once they were all gathered, the mermaids broke the news.

Mimmi anounced, "I gathered you all here, right now, for a wonderful announcement. The whole pod is coming back later today." Cam glanced at Zac, and watched his reaction.

"The whole pod?" Asked David. "Even Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena?"

"Yes David," Mimmi said smiling. "Sirena and everyone should be back by sunset."

David's whole face lit up. He had the biggest, sweetest grin. He even reached out and hugged the closest person, who happened to be Ondina. She grimaced and shook out her body, when he let go.

"Oh sorry," he said sheepishly. Grinning again, he added,"I'd better order more seafood." He went back to the counter.

Mimmi, Weilan, and Ondina sat down at a nearby table. They ordered juices and talked.

Evie grabbed Carly's arm and said, "Come on, let's go outside for a minute." The girls went out.

Carly asked her friend if she was okay. Evie said she was fine, but she looked hurt. She added, "I know I have no right to feel jealous, but that mermaid has always bothered me." Carly gave her a hug.

Evie continued, "What are you? What's going to happen now that Sirena is coming back? You're a really good singer."

Carly sighed, "I don't know, but David will want Sirena back. I don't want to lose this gig. I love singing here at the cafe."

Inside the cafe, the boys were talking. Zac asked Cam how he felt about Nixie returning.

Cam answered honestly, "She sure was cute, but we had nothing more than a possibility. What I have with Carly is real. We started out slowly, and we fell in love. We're good, you know." He took a drink of Zac's juice and asked, "What about you though? There was always something special between you and Lyla. Everybody could see it."

Zac told him, "Lyla was a very good friend that's all. I was never looking for a relationship with her. Our connection was so special, because of our connection to Mako. Now, I'll have that same connection with over 100 mermaids."

Shaking his head, Cam replied, "If you say so mate, but just consider this. The first real smile you've had today was when you heard her name." Then, Cam got up to leave.

Zac said, "Wait, aren't you going to pay for that?" He motioned to his lunch that Cam ate.

"No, man that's your food," he said as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8 Coming Home

Even though it wasn't a night of a full moon, all the mermaids celebrated being home. The mermaid Council decided that those who had stayed and protected Mako had the freedom to continue to travel on land. Those mermaids who wished to go would already have to have a moon ring and a sponsor for safety. They would also have to first complete classes about life on land taught by Rita. It was going to be a long process.

The next day Sirena, Nixie, and Lyla decided to visit Ocean's Cafe. Sirena said it was for lunch, but everyone knew it was for David. Sirena was looking forward to seeing him. Nixie was looking forward to someone else preparing her food. Lyla was looking forward to seeing Zac, though she didn't admit it to anyone.

David looked up from the counter. He was disappointed as a young couple came through the door. As he turned to the cool room, three girls walked into the cafe.

"David, wait!" Sirena called out.

He put his box down and went to her. He took her hands and asked, "Are you really back?" He was smiling, the sweetest smile.

She said, "Yes. It's so good to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He hugged Sirena.

"Well, now that's settled, how about we eat?" Nixie inquired.

Lyla looked around. She saw daggers from Evie, and a smirk from Cam. Lyla told her friends, "I thought I could do this, but I can't." She ran out of the cafe.

"Alrighty then," Nixie said, while taking a seat at a table. "Okay David. Chop, Chop. What's the fresh catch of the day?"

"Nixie, don't be rude!" Sirena admonished her friend.

"No, it's okay. I will get you something. Just wait here," David told them.

Cam sauntered over. "Well, well, well look what the tide brought in. Seriously though, you guys are looking good. How long are you here for?" He pulled out a chair and sat down.

Nixie looked at him and smiled, "I didn't know you cared. Actually, we're back for good."

Just then, Carly came over with the drinks from David. She served them, then rested her hand on Cam's shoulder. She said, "It's nice everyone came back. Since he heard the news, I swear David hasn't stopped smiling. Where's Lyla?"

Sirena grinned and answered, "She must have forgot her money at Rita's house." Sirena could never lie convincingly.

"Uh, yeah, her money," added Nixie. Looking at Carly and Cam, she asked knowingly, "So, you two?"

"Yes," Cam answered. "We've been dating a while now. She has my heart," He said looking up at Carly.

Carly smiled down at him and went back to work.

"So, according to Mimmi, you're pretty trustworthy these days." Nixie said.

Cam had the decency to look embarrassed. He said, "I was protecting my mate, then yeah I was jealous and made some really stupid moves. We're all good now, but it was a long process. I'm sure the others can fill you in on the story." He added, "I'm really sorry that I betrayed your trust Nixie. I was a real jerk with the trident."

"Yeah, you were, but I've heard that you did the right thing with the stone. So, let's just say we'll see," she replied.

"Well, that's a start, thanks," Cam said.

"So, how's Zac doing?" She said changing the subject. "We heard about Mimmi and Nerissa. The whole pod was talking about the water dragon curse."

Cam answered, "He's in a good place with his family. He told his parents everything. However, he's down now, too. Evie broke up with him. She's moving away to go to a fashion institute."

"Wow, big news. right Sirena?" She asked her friend, who was just staring and grinning at David.

"Wha? Yeah..." She sat up grinning as David came over with the lunches. He set them down and turned to go back to the cool room. Sirena followed him. Cam left to go to work, and Nixie started eating.

In the cool room, David turned towards Sirena, and she kissed him. "I've wanted to do that since we got back."

David smiled and asked, " why did you have to go for so long?"

She answered, "My sister found out that I was spending so much time with a land boy. She didn't want me to be banished. She had just gotten back together with me."

"Does that mean your banished?" He asked.

"No," She answered. She added, "The Mermaid Council has changed a lot of our laws. Not everyone is happy, but it's a step in the right direction. So, unless you're seeing someone else, we can be together."

"Oh, of course not. There's only you." He smiled and leaned in and kissed her again.

Just then, Carly came into the cool room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt," she said looking between the two.

As Carly turned to go, Sirena said, "Wait. Ondina told me that you sing here now. I think that's great."

"You don't want your job back?" Carly asked her.

"Oh no, I have a lot of responsibilities helping the pod adjust. I promised my sister." Sirena told them.

David said, "As long as I can see you, it's okay." They went back to the restaurant. David and Carly went to work for the lunch rush, and Sirena went back to Nixie.

The girls ate their lunches. Carly shared her happy news with Evie about singing, then texted her boyfriend. Sirena went to the grotto to help Rita with her new responsibilities. Nixie went to Mako to tell Lyla about Zac and the breakup.

Lyla was happy. She admitted to Nixie that Zac was very special to her. Nixie was not surprised. Lyla decided that she would visit the boathouse that evening.

That afternoon, Zac ran into Cam on the beach. Cam told him about the visit, and about Lyla leaving. He told him that Nixie was as pretty as ever, and they had come to somewhat of a truce. He also told him that Carly was happy, because she got to continue singing.

* * *

Zane set up the home health care service. He had a driver, a cook, and a person to help with physical therapy exercises at home. He had all the locks changed and the codes changed. He went to the hospital to pick up his father and tell him the news.

He entered the room and greeted his dad. "Hey Dad, ready to go? You look much better today." Zane said and handed his dad a decaf hazelnut coffee.

Harrison said, "Yes, about time. What is this?"

"Decaf, sorry it's all you get."

"Humph. I guess it will do. Hey check the paper there page 7." He motioned to the newspaper on the table.

Zane looked at the paper. There was a half page advertisement for the museum. They had the full exhibit for Secrets of the Deep. The guest speaker was listed as treasure hunter Rikki Chadwick. The picture was of Rikki standing next to an ancient beautiful statue. Zane was struck by how she had grown into a beautiful woman.

"Did Rikki ever mention knowing other mermaids, when you were dating?"

"No, she didn't," Zane answered.

"I just wondered if she had ever met Rita, when she was still a mermaid," said Harrison.

Zane had never told his dad about the eclipse moon, and about Bella. He figured that it wasn't his news to share. He wasn't about to tell him now. He figured Rikki and the others could choose who knew. It wasn't up to him. He briefly thought of Ms. Chatham. "I don't recall any others," he told his dad.

"Have you had any luck?" Harrison asked

"Not yet. Give it time," Zane replied. He added, " Let me talk to the nurses and get a wheel chair and get you out of here."

Zane got his dad discharged and took him home. He introduced him to his care team. He let Harrison know that even though doctors made the worst patients, his dad would be the exception. Harrison was glad his son was taking charge. He begrudgingly respected him for it. Zane also told his dad that he was transferring bank branches, and would be moving back to the Gold Coast.

* * *

Rikki, Emma, Cleo, Lewis and Bella met for dinner at Bella's hotel room. She was booked into a suite, with a living, dining, kitchenette, area, and 2 bed rooms. It was a fancy hotel that was part of the chain that Bella's dad worked as a district manager, and she got amazing rates. They ordered Chinese food take-away from a restaurant down the street. Emma brought a couple of bottles of wine.

Rikki, Emma and Bella sat at the small round dining table, and Cleo and Lewis sat on the couch. They put their food on the coffee table. They all ate and shared the details of their work and lives. Unfortunately, only the McCartney's were in a serious relationship. Bella was busy moving around performing, and didn't fancy any of her band mates. Emma admitted that she was currently in a fling with a business associate, but didn't think it was really going any where. Rikki admitted her closest relationship was with a gay man named Mr. Singh, whose idea of dress down Fridays was to wear a bow-tie. Emma joked that her brother was now in college, and had grown up and filled out, if Rikki was interested. Suddenly, Emma was drinking hot wine, but she cooled it down quickly. They all finished eating and Rikki joined Cleo and Lewis on the couch. Emma and Bella sat in the chairs.

They talked and Emma and Bella shared stories. Everyone had an embarrassing moment or two. Everyone had a moment of what was I thinking. Rikki then told them about the Mako mermaids, and her conversations with Rita. The plan was to get together with them as soon as Rikki was done at the exhibit.

She mentioned that the girls had mermaid rings, which reminded her of their own crystal necklaces. She thought they should try, with the help of Rita to see if they could use them as a power up source, like the girls did with their rings. She was very curious to learn new magic. Emma, Bella, Cleo, and Lewis made plans to go to Mako and see if they could find a crystal for Em.

The evening came to a close. Rikki was glad to be back with her Mako family. She was tired of being alone, even though she was used to it. She envied the closeness of Cleo and Lewis, but wished the best for them. Cleo and Lewis were glad everyone met. They missed their friends. They were also excited to meet Rita and learn new things. Emma was glad she stayed for this visit. Soon she'd have to leave, but for now she was home. Bella was happy everyone came over. She got along well with Emma and enjoyed chatting. Everyone hugged each other, and then went their separate ways.

Well, they had planned to go their separate ways, but once they got to the lobby they saw rain. It was pouring outside. So, Lewis and the girls called and texted their families to let them know that they weren't coming home. The girls and Lewis went back up stairs, opened more wine, and had their first sleep over. The McCartney's got the second bedroom, and Rikki and Emma shared a pullout couch.


	9. Chapter 9 Realization

Zac's parents had noticed an unhappy change in their son, after he told them everything. They decided to make him join them for dinner at the club. They went to his boat house and told him that the family was going to have dinner, and they wouldn't take no for an answer. Reluctantly, Zac agreed to go. He didn't feel like talking, but he appreciated that they were trying, and that they were so amazingly cool about his life.

As the sun went down, Lyla went to Zac's boat house. She knocked and waited. There was no answer. She tried the door and went inside. She looked around and remembered all the time she used to spend there years ago. She saw a box on the table of pics and stuff from Evie. She saw the candy bowl that Sirena loved to steal candy from and smiled.

She sat on the couch and remembered how Zac always smiled at her, how he held hands with her while swimming, and how he always seemed to know when she was coming and going. She was pretty sure that's why Evie looked at her like that even after they had a moment of truce. After all, Evie had looked at her like that for almost a full year. She was pretty sure she would have looked even meaner, if she had ever seen Lyla and Zac underwater.

She got up, looked around one more time, and smiled. She left the boat house and went to Rita's to see if the girls were around. She had time. She'd meet Zac again soon.

Zac and his parents ate dinner at the club. Zac had the swordfish, while his dad ate steak, and his mom a salad. They talked about school and his plans for the future. He decided to work on a liberal arts degree at a local college, while figuring out what he wanted to do. His dad was not happy that Zac wasn't focused on school, but he was glad that Zac agreed to go to college.

His Parents asked about Evie, and Zac told them, "I guess I should have seen this coming. Evie always had a plan. She wanted to start her label, and travel. She never wanted to be a mermaid. She just wanted to be normal. He added, "In the end, I don't think she wanted a merman either."

Zac's dad put his hand on Zac's shoulder. Dr Blakely told his son, "I'm sorry it didn't work out, son, but there are plenty of fish in the sea."

Zac gave him a wry smile, "Really Dad?!"

Zac's mother said, " What your father is trying to say is that you may date a lot of different people before you find the one, or it may be the next one you meet. Love is complicated, wonderful, and devastating." She gave her son a hug.

Zac told them, "Thanks mom and dad. I appreciate your concern. I just need time, okay."

The waiter stopped by to see if they wanted dessert, but the Blakely family declined. Dr. Blakely paid the bill and asked if Zac wanted to go for a walk on the beach. He told them that he would see them at home and just wanted to go for a swim.

His mom told him, "Go on Zac, just be careful, and check in with us when you get home.

He hugged his parents then went jogging down the shore until he found a safe place to go into the surf. His parents took a long evening stroll down the beach and talked about life. Eventually Zac and his parents made it home.

The next day, Lewis had an interview with Dr. Ross, and the girls were headed to Mako, to meet Ondina and her friends, then Rita. Lewis' interview went very well. Dr. Ross was impressed by the work Lewis had done in America. He told him that he had one more interview, but to not leave the Gold Coast. He scheduled Lewis for a final interview in a few days.

Cleo, Emma, Bella, and Rikki met at Lewis' old secret spot and raced to Mako. Having spent a lot of her work time and most of her free time in the ocean, Rikki won by a mile. Bella and Emma tied for a contested second place, and Cleo came in last, claiming she stopped to see a dolphin and her baby. They were so cute.

Weilan, Ondina, and Mimmi were waiting at the moon pool for them to arrive. Rikki introduced her friends to the girls and they went to Rita's house. At Rita's house, Nixie, Lyla, and Sirena were talking to Rita, Nerissa, and Veridia. Once everyone arrived, introductions were made again.

Rikki, Cleo, and Bella told the story of the night of the comet. They showed Rita, and Veridia the crystal necklaces and asked if they could be used to focus energy like the moon rings. Rita and Veridia weren't sure, but were willing to teach them mermaid magic. Cleo asked about having children. They said they did not know how it would work for a Mako made mermaid and a land person. However, Rita did tell them about Dr Blakely. Perhaps the Dr could do a physical on Cleo in both mermaid and human form, and give his opinion.

Sirena, Weilan, Ondina, and Mimmi decided to go to the cafe. Nerissa went to go see Zac. She didn't know how long she would stay with the Southern Pod, but was making time for her children. Rita and Veridia decided to teach Rikki, Cleo, Bella, and Emma the disappear wave to see if they could pick up magic like other mermaids. Rikki, and Bella got it but only for a second. Emma couldn't get the arm movement right, she wasn't holding it at the end. The problem was the mermaids disappeared before finishing the move. Cleo got the move first try.

Rita and Veridia explained that every mermaid is not good at every move. Sometimes you need a lot of practice, and sometimes it comes easy. It was difficult to know what your strengths and weaknesses were until you tried. They slowed the move down and tried again. The girls all got it and were extremely excited.

They asked if the crystals would work like moon rings. So, Rita had them try levitation. Both Rikki and Cleo got it, but Bella had problems. The pillow only went up a little, and then it didn't go at all. Rita asked Rikki to let her try with Rikki's crystal. It worked. Rita explained they needed to charge the crystals by the light of a full moon. Emma used Cleo's and it worked. They agreed to meet late in the next afternoon to go to Mako for a crystal for Emma. Cleo and Emma both had family obligations earlier in the day.

Veridia asked if the girls wanted to try moon rings to see if they worked the same way as the crystal pendants. It turned out that they did work, but not as well as the pendants. Veridia then tried the pendant, and it did have more power. However, she had less control. She could feel the power, but not direct it as easily.

The girls tried to do each others powers using the crystals, with some success. Emma and Rikki had the most difficult time with each others powers. Rita explained that since they were very differently elementally based that it made sense, but she was sure after the next full moon in a two weeks, they would be able to do a lot more. She was sure once the necklaces were fully charged the girls would find it a lot easier. Two half charged crystals were not enough for the four girls.

Since the crystals were weakened, the girls decided to take a break. Rita invited everyone upstairs for lunch. Rikki, Cleo, Emma, Bella, Veridia, and Rita went upstairs. Rita explained that they only had seafood and juice in the house. So, everyone with the help of Poseidon ate lunch. Nerissa came back to Rita's house and all the mermaids went to the living room to talk.

Rikki started the story of how the girls got their tails, from taking the Zodiac to falling in the moon pool. She told them about the girls upgrades and being affected by the moon pool. When she told them she must have kissed the boy and knocked him out, Veridia said that he was very lucky he didn't die. There is a lot of unfocused magic that happens during certain times.

Rita asked, "Are you sure you kissed?"

"Well, actually I don't remember that night at all, but Zane said we talked then we kissed and that's all he remembered."

Rita exchanged looks with Veridia who shook her head no. Rita asked, "Zane who?"

Rikki answered, "Zane Bennett. We dated on and off through out high school. He's actually a large part of our Mako story. In fact, it was his Zodiac that we took to Mako that first night. Let me tell you the whole story..."

Rikki told them about the first year with Zane, Lewis, Ms Chatham, Dr Denman, Dr Harrison Bennett, and the eclipse. Cleo told them about the second year with the guys and Ash and Charlotte, Max, and the mermaids from the moon pool 50 years ago, and the planetary alignments. Bella told them about Zane, Will, Sophie, and Ryan, the tentacle and comet and graduation. By the time they were finished, it was getting late. Rikki had told her dad that she would bring the girls and Lewis by for a barbecue dinner. They got up to go. Rita asked Rikki if she ever talked to Zane anymore, but she said she hadn't seen him since leaving the Gold Coast years ago.

After the girls left, Veridia said, "I know what you're thinking. Maybe it's time to talk about it."

Rita said, "Zane is my son, and a merman. I bet the night he met Rikki was the night I was waiting in the moon pool. If the moon pool revealed Zac, then it should reveal Zane."

"If he had been a land boy without Mako magic in him, Rikki would have killed him that night. She is a very powerful mermaid. She seems more connected to Mako than some of our pod's mermaids." Veridia said thoughtfully, "I wonder about her family."

"It's past time for me to find Zane, but I don't want to have to go through Harrison, I don't want him to remember me. One of my biggest regrets is not what I did by leaving the pod, but is what I didn't do, which is fight for my family." Rita told her friend. She sighed.

"If you do find him, then we'll have to tell everyone the story. Harry died isn't going to work anymore." Veridia said, then added, "I will have to answer questions from the rest of the council about doing magic with a Northern Mermaid, and an outcast. I'm ready to face the consequences."

"Thank you Veridia. No one could question your loyalty. You are a true friend."

The women went to the kitchen to make their own diners.

* * *

 _authors note- I've been really sick the past few days, which explains the slow down. I have dyslexia and typing requires way too much concentration and energy. If you notice a glaring error please, please tell me and I will fix it. The next few chapters will be fun. I may have been too sick to type, but I thought out some interesting story scenes. We getting closer to the end of my first story. Thank you Ottsel Cath and MermaidByHeart for your reviews. I appreciate it_.


	10. Chapter 10 Revealed

The next day, Cleo called Dr. Blakely's office for an appointment. They had a cancellation that morning, so she took the appointment. She called the girls, and made plans to meet at Mako later that afternoon to find the crystal for Emma.

Lewis and Cleo arrived at Dr Blakely's office and filled out all of the forms required for new patients, then they waited, and flipped through a magazine, then tucked it into her purse. Eventually, they were called back to an examination room. The nurse checked Cleo's vitals and asked what the appointment was for today. They told her just a general check up.

Dr. Blakely arrived and introduced himself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Blakely. How can I help you today?"

Cleo answered, "It's been a long time since I've seen a doctor. I was wondering if we could talk privately?" She looked towards the nurse.

"Nonsense, my staff is very professional. Whatever you have to say you can just say it," he answered.

Cleo sighed, "You were recommended to me by Zac's friends. I'm their cousin."

Dr Blakely looked at them. Lewis raised a brow and nodded. Dr Blakely took out his wallet and handed some money to his nurse. He said, "Why don't you go down to the coffee shop and get coffee for the office." She thanked him and left.

"So, care to tell me what this is really about?" Dr Blakely asked.

Cleo and Lewis told them about her human origins of becoming a Mako mermaid. They told him that they've been married for a few years and really wanted to start a family. They didn't know what Cleo's anatomy was in her mermaid form or if she could carry like a human or have hatchlings like merforks. Lewis told him about his background in marine biology. Dr Blakely thought about it and decided that they would need to make an after hours appointment off the books. They would need to scan Cleo in both forms, and do the same with a natural born mermaid. Perhaps they would know what to expect then. No one had ever written a "What to Expect When You're an Expecting Mermaid" book. They all agreed to talk to Rita about it and then set the other appointment. Cleo asked if she could keep a magazine she found in the waiting room and Dr Blakely told her to go ahead. Cleo and Lewis thanked him for his help and discretion.

They went home to talk to Sam and Dad about everything. It was time to reveal the truth to her family. They invited Sam and Don to lunch with them on Mako. Lewis asked them to meet them there at noon. They picked up lunch at Ocean's Cafe, and went to Mako. Don and Sam were on the beach with a blanket and drinks. Lewis carried Cleo over the surf, then went back for the food. They ate their lunches, just enjoying the beautiful day and nice breezes. When they were done eating, Lewis cleaned up.

"Thank you guys for meeting us out here. We wanted to talk to you about our family, and my weird fear of water."

"No problem, we're here for you sweetheart," Don said.

"Dad, you've been working at sea a long time. Do you believe any of those legends and stories about sea creatures and strange weather could be true?" She asked.

He answered thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose there are some truths behind those tales."

she replied, "Hmm tails yes. Sam, you've traveled all over the world, and studied many cultures. Do you believe there is magic?'

Her mother-in-law replied, "I've heard a lot of stories in my travels. A lot of cultures believe in magic and spirits. To answer your question, yes, I believe there are things that can't by explained by science." She added, "There's so much we don't know. Why do you ask?"

Cleo and Lewis looked at each other. She gave him a nod.

Cleo answered,"Okay, I don't want you guys to freak out, but I have something to tell you."

"whatever it is darling, we support you," her dad said.

"You see, when I was 15, Emma, Rikki, and I got stuck on Mako Island at night. We ended up in a pool filled with moonlight. Something happened, something magical. We..."

Just then Lewis threw water on her from his water bottle. She fell over and changed into a mermaid. She cried, "Lewis! I was going to tell them first. I can't believe you just did that to me."

He replied, "Sorry, I thought it was time."

"How, how?" Don asked as he knelt beside his mermaid daughter.

"This place, this island is magical. It chose us to become mermaids. It gave us powers. Do you remember the night of the Eva Comet? We used our powers to deflect it."

Sam said, "Wow. You guys have powers? What kind of powers?"

Cleo told them the all the same things they all had just told Rita and Veridia.

Lewis added, "You guys have got to promise not to say anything to anyone ever. Please, you have to keep the secret."

"Obviously, your lives would all be in danger. The Gold Coast would become a mad house." Sam said.

"I wish you had told us years ago, honey. You know you can count on us right?" Don asked.

"I know dad. We know. We decided to tell you now, because we want to start a family, and we want you to be a part of it all." Cleo went on to tell them about Dr Blakely.

"Well we promise to not say anything, and we are excited about the possibility of grand children, or grand merkids, but we have to get back to work." Don said.

"True, I'm sure our colleagues are wondering where we are today." Samantha added.

"Thank you guys so much," Cleo said. They gave each other hugs and the Sertoris left.

Cleo and Lewis sat back down on the blanket. Lewis said, "that went well. Oh by the way, what was in the magazine?"

"You're never going to believe it. Grab my bag out of the boat please," she answered.

He got the bag and took it to her. She flipped through it and placed it in the blanket. The page on one side featured Will Benjamin diving underwater taking a picture of a manta ray. It was an ad for underwater cameras. The picture on the other page featured Ash Dove on a horse at a ranch. There was an article for trail rides at his family's ranch. Lewis flipped to the front of the magazine. It was a tourist magazine featuring stuff to do around the Gold Coast.

"Wow, cool find. I wonder how Bella and Emma are going to react to this walk down memory lane," said Lewis.

"I know, Will has certainly worked out, and Ash looks great," replied Cleo.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." Lewis said gesturing at himself.

"I know. I love you. I'm glad today worked out so well. " Cleo said as she leaned over and kissed her husband.

"Mmm You're supposed to meet the girls in a half hour. Do you want to go for a swim? I can hike up to the land entrance and bring the magazine if you want."

"Thanks Lewis. The water looks gorgeous today," Cleo said. She kissed her husband and dove into the surf. Lewis put everything back into the boat, and started his hike.

* * *

Rikki walked along the beach. The water was beautiful. She thought about how happy she'd felt this week. It felt right to be home. She was also excited about her new powers. She wondered about the Mako pod. Their history and the history of Mako was very interesting. She was looking forward to more lessons. She decided to go for a swim, before meeting the girls. She walked down to the old secret fishing spot of Lewis.

On the rocks she saw Zane. He was staring out into the ocean deep in thought. She quickly did the arm movement that Rita taught her and disappeared. She went and sat a few feet from him. This Zane, she thought, is the guy she fell in love with so many years ago. He didn't look arrogant or aloof. He looked quiet, thoughtful, and even vulnerable.

He pulled out a cigarette. When he went to light it, the flame went out. Again he tried, and again the flame went out. He shook the lighter. When he went to try a third time, a giant flame shot up. He put away the cigarette and lighter.

Zane smiled and said, "Impressive, lunatic."

Rikki revealed herself and smiled, "Glad you liked it. Miss me?"

"Yeah, I have. It's good to see you again," he told her. Then he added, "Nice trick by the way."

"Thank you, I just learned it this week. Smoking is a terrible habit," she replied.

Zane said, "I know, I only do it when I'm stressed."

Rikki replied, "Oh right. I heard about your father from the Gilbert's. Sorry, I hope he's feeling better."

"He's going to be fine," Zane answered. Then as he watched the waves, he decided to confide in her.

"Actually, I'm stressed about my mother. My father tasked me with finding her."

Rikki remembered that his mother had left him as a small boy. She asked, "Do you know anything about her?"

Zane laughed, lit a cigarette, and told her the whole story. He finnished with, "so now you know."

Rikki replied, "You mean you're a ..."

"A merman. I'm a merman, Rikki." He added, "I just need to find Rita. Honestly, I'm not sure I want to find Rita."

Rikki stood up facing him, she pulled the card from her jacket that Mimmi had given her after the water dragon incident. "Risk it," she said handing him the card.

Zane read the card- Rita Santos. Sentosa had become Santos. His hand started shaking. He looked overwhelmed.

She felt like fleeing when seeing his response. She couldn't just leave him in this emotional state. In a very uncharacteristic move, Rikki pulled Zane into her and held on. His face rested on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held on to her, like a drowning man to a life preserver.

"Listen carefully," she said. "You can handle this. I don't know Rita's side, but I know you. You can handle this."

Zane looked up at her and smiled. "Well, this is better than a cigarette," he said. He stood up, his arms still holding her loosely. He added, "Thank you for this information. Seriously, I appreciate it." He pulled her in. gently kissed her, and walked away.

She stood there for a minute watching him walk away. She decided that she needed to clear her head before meeting the girls. She dove into the water and swam hard and fast to the reef.

* * *

Cleo, Emma, and Bella were waiting in the moon pool for Rikki. Lewis was standing near by playing with his compass.

Emma asked, "Where's Rikki?"

Cleo replied, "She never misses one of our swims."

Emma said, "I think we've had this conversation before."

Cleo replied, "I know right? I doubt she's off to the movies with Zane."

Bella said, "What was it with that guy? I never understood what she saw in him. "

Emma explained, "Zane Bennett was more that just a bad boy. He was more complicated. You know- still waters run deep. Anyway, they really understood one another."

"hmm" Bella said noncommittally. She added, "Well, we could just get out and start without her. "

"Or, we could get out, and I can tell you about my day, and show you something," Cleo said.

The girls got out and dried off. They sat down and Cleo told everyone about her day with Dr Blakely, and her parents. Then, she got out the magazine.

Just then Rikki finally showed up. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late."

Cleo said, "No problem, I was just going to show everyone something I found today." As Rikki dried off Cleo gave her the short version of her day. Rikki went and sat next to the girls and Cleo opened the magazine to the right page.

"Damn," said Emma.

"Oh wow," said Bella.

Rikki picked up the magazine, "Hmm They're both hotties... and Zane kissed me today.

"WHAT?" Cleo asked astounded.

Rikki said, "sit down Lewis." When everyone was sitting in a circle, Rikki told them all about her day.

"Damn," said Emma.

"Oh wow," said Bella.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Cleo.

Rikki told them, "I'm still trying to process it. Honestly, it's all overwhelming."

Lewis said, "So, you're saying that this whole time..."

"Yes, Lewis," she answered. She added, "Let's just look for the crystal. I really need to just think about this for a while." She got up and gave Cleo her necklace. Cleo used the necklaces to find the crystal.

"Stop. Go up." Bella said to her, "Yeah, right there." Cleo located a spot and the crystals pointed to it.

Rikki used her magic. They pulled out the crystal. It was charged with moon pool magic. They used it and showed Lewis what they were learning.


	11. Chapter 11 Moving on

Bella had gotten the call back that she was hoping for and dreading. She gathered all of her friends at the hotel. She told them the record producers called, and she had to fly out that night. They decided to fast track the album. They wanted the song to be the hit of the summer.

Bella told them, "I'm so excited to be making an album and video, but I'm so bummed. If this becomes the mega hit they want, then I'll be promoting the song and touring for at least six months. What am I going to do without you guys?" Rikki, Emma, Cleo, and Lewis hugged her.

Emma said, "We will miss you."

Cleo said, "It won't be the same without you."

Rikki added, "Oh we're so happy for you! I can't wait to see you on TV and hear you on the radio."

The girls sent Lewis out for dinner. They would eat and visit, then Bella would pack up and go later in the evening.

Emma waited until Lewis left, the asked, "So Rikki, what about Zane?"

Rikki answered, "What about him?"

Emma said, "The last time we all talked, you dropped some pretty big news."

"I don't know. I haven't seen or talked to him since then," she answered honestly.

Cleo asked, "How do you feel about him?"

Rikki sighed and answered, " I just.. We're just.. I mean so much time has passed. We are not the same people . He could be married for all I know."

Emma said, " I think we would have heard if anything like that happened. My dad works with his dad often. Besides, you two have always had a connection."

Cleo added, "Perhaps meeting his mom will be one of those life changing events for the better."

Bella said, "You always were a romantic Cleo."

Rikki nodded, "True, maybe that's why you ended up with such a decent guy. Don't ever tell Lewis I said that."

Cleo replied, "Well you know Lewis has a couple of single brothers..."

Rikki laughed, "No, one Lewis is enough for this group."

Bella said, "Maybe in six months. Why is it so hard to find a decent guy?"

Cleo pointed and said, "To be fair, WIll was pretty decent."

Bella replied, "Hey, if any of you want him... Seriously though, I'm over it. I want a decent guy without family issues."

Rikki said, "We all have issues."

Emma said, "True, we just have to do the best we can."

Rikki asked, "Hey, where's Lewis? I'm starving."

Emma said, "You're always starving." The door started to open and she added, "Speak of the devil."

Lewis came in and put the food on the table. He asked, "Hey what did I miss?"

Cleo replied, "Oh not much, I was just going to tell the girls about our plans this weekend."

As they ate dinner, Cleo told the group that Lewis has his interview on Friday. Saturday they are planning on seeing Dr. Blakely in his office. Weilan offered to help Cleo. She is interested to know the differences between the types of mermaids. Everyone in the group wished the McCartneys luck.

Rikki asked Em if she had any plans for the weekend, and she did not. Rikki asked if she wanted to do something Saturday, and Emma said sure. Rikki grabbed the magazine from Cleo's bag, flipped it to the Dove Ranch information page and called.

"Hello, Yes this is Thelma Davidson. I would like to book a trail ride this Saturday for two people with Ash Dove... Yes... One beginner and one with some experience... Yes... Ten AM... Thank You, we'll be there."

Emma exclaimed, "What have you done!"

Rikki replied, "What? I'm spontaneous. Come on, it'll be fun." Emma just gave her a look and crossed her arms.

Cleo asked, "Who's Thelma?"

Bella just laughed at them. She was going to miss this group.

Rikki smiled, "Thelma is the name of my dad's Harley. It's a pseudonym I use for making appointments and reservations. All famous people have them for security reasons. I started using one after a fan sent gifts to my hotel room once. I didn't feel safe. Bella you should have one, too."

"The other side of the glamorous life, hey. I have a lot to learn," Bella said. She added, "I will think of one on the plane. I've got to get packing." Everyone said their good-byes. Bella packed her bags and moved on.


	12. Chapter 12 Reunited

The next afternoon, Zane stood by a back window watching his father do exercises with the personal trainer. It was good to see Harrison Bennett getting stronger. Zane looked down at the card in his hand. It was time. He went over to the phone and dialed the number.

Mimmi was waiting near the phone. Chris was supposed to call, when he got off work. The phone rang. She answered right away, "Hello."

Zane replied, "Um, hello is Rita Santos there?" Briefly, he wondered if he had a sister.

"Oh sure. She's just outside reading. Let me get her for you. Who may I say is calling?"

Zane took a deep breath and replied, "Tell her it's Zane, Zane Bennett. Are you her daughter?" He was flipping her card over and over in his hand nervously.

Mimmi replied, "Oh no, I'm her niece. Be right back."

Mimmi went out on the deck, "Hey Rita, there is a man on the phone for you. He says his name is Zane Bennett."

Rita dropped her book and ran to the phone. Mimmi was curious about Rita's reaction. Mimmi wondered who this man was that was calling.

Leaning against the was for support, Rita grabbed the phone. She said, "Hello, this is Rita Santos."

He said, " Hello' I'm Zane Bennett, your son. I'd like to meet you with my dad. We have a lot to talk about."

"Your dad remembers?" She asked. She didn't think it was possible.

"Yes. Will you meet with us?" Zane replied.

"Of course. I've missed you so much. How did you find me?" She asked.

He replied, "The details aren't important. Can you come over to my dad's house this Saturday afternoon? I have to work during the week."

"Yes, of course. How is Harry?" She inquired.

Zane told her about the heart attack. They made plans for Saturday and ended the call.

Mimmi asked Rita if she was okay. Rita told her to get the other girls together in the grotto . She finally told them the truth.

Meanwhile, Zane looked outside. His dad was done exercising. He was sitting on a deck chair drinking a glass of ice water. Zane went out and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Zane asked.

Harrison replied, "Sore, but getting better. I finally feel like I have some energy. Thank you for setting up all the help. The PT is working."

"Good to hear," Zane replied. He took a deep breath and added, "I've found her."

"How? I've looked for so long." His dad told him.

Zane answered, "The details aren't important. I've talked to her. She will meet with us here this Saturday afternoon."

Harrison put his drink down. He was astounded that Zane had found her and talked to her.

Zane asked him, "How is your heart? Can you handle this okay?"

Harrison answered honestly, "Whatever happens, yes. I feel like a weight has been lifted. This is a good thing, Son."

Zane looked out into the ocean and thought I hope so.

* * *

Out in the ocean just past the reef where the juvenile sharks liked to hunt, Zac was swimming. This was one of Lyla's favorite areas to swim. People and mermaids tended to stay away, because it was so close to the shark breeding grounds.

Lyla spotted the familiar blue tail and smiled. Zac started to head out to where the whales were swimming. She raced out to him, then swam under him. So, he would notice her. He saw her and smiled. He reached out and took her hand. They swam around each other playfully. She took him near the whales.

She had him close his eyes and listen to the whale song. They were still holding hands with one hand. She took his other hand, too. He opened his eyes and looked at her, really looked at her. They smiled at each other.

Zac was happy, being with her made him smile. He really missed her, when she left. Almost by automatic pilot, he pulled her into him and kissed her.

They went up for air.

Zac said, "How was I the last to know?"

Lyla replied playfully, "Because you're an idiot Zac!" She smiled and kissed him again.

Zac asked, "Where have you been? I've missed you."

She told him, "The pod was looking for a new home. We've traveled around the South Pacific for a while."

He asked, "Why haven't you been around Ocean's Cafe, or Rita's?"

She answered, "I just didn't feel up to dealing with people, yet. I like swimming out in the ocean. I knew I would see you soon."

"I feel better now your here. Will you stay?"

"Well there are some beautiful reefs near New Zealand," she joked. "Kidding. Yes we're back. I want to show you some neat shells I found, follow me." They swam off together to see Lyla's treasures.


	13. Chapter 13 Moon Pool

Aquata was swimming leisurely around the reef near Mako Island. She didn't understand the fuss with land people. Even after a year of hearing stories from her sister Sirena, PSSHT land boys! Who needs them? She thought that she'd rather swim with the dolphins any day.

Will Benjamin rented a boat from the docks. He headed out to Mako. He was curious if it looked the same, after that fateful night of the comet. He had not been back. since that summer after graduation. He remembered all the good, bad, and interesting times he had with Rikki, Cleo, and Bella. He found his favorite spot, dropped the anchor, and dove down.

Aquata decided to go to the moon pool and think. Laws were changing rapidly. She wasn't sure she liked it. Seriously, why would a mermaid want to go on land?

Rikki! Will thought as he saw a mermaid swim into the moon pool. Her wavy blonde hair and beautiful orange tail made him happy. He missed his first real best friend, not counting his sister. He had felt attracted to Rikki from the start, but she friend-zoned him hard. So, he became best friends with his Angel. He regretted losing contact with everyone after the breakup with Bella years before. Bella was his first girlfriend, his first love. He missed the connection he had had with the Mako girls.

He went up for a breath of air, then dove down to the entrance of the moon pool. He was excited to see his old friend.

Aquata was shocked to see someone unknown to her entering the moon pool. She quickly waved her arm and disappeared. She watched from the side as a man came up in the center and pulled himself out of the water.

He was a tall man, with broad shoulders, and narrow hips. Water droplets gleamed off of his muscles, and he had a lot of muscles. He had dark wavy blonde hair and the start of a beard. A pale line of skin showed above his waist-line, until he adjusted his swim trunks and it disappeared.

Aquata was for the first time ever interested in a land person.

"Hey, where did all the sand go?" He asked, while looking around. He called out, "Rikki, Rikki? Where are you?" He went into a chamber off the moon pool room.

Aquata had never noticed that the moon pool continued before. She wondered how this man knew the Rikki that everyone was talking about.

He returned to the moon pool room. Frustrated, he sat down dangling his feet into the water. He said, "Rikki, I saw your tail. Where are you?" Quietly, he added, "I miss you."

Aquata looked at his lonely face. She wanted to reach out. She wanted to touch him, comfort him. This terrified her. She turned tail, and with a splash swam out of the moon pool as fast as she could.

Will looked around and saw nothing but bubbles. Suddenly, he felt very alone.


	14. Chapter 14 Hug Fight Dance

Lewis had had his final interview with Dr. Ross at the Marine Park. Dr. Ross was very impressed with the work Lewis had done in America. He offered Lewis a three year contract to work with him on the rescue and rehabilitation program. If things went well he may be offered a full time permanent position.

Lewis called Cleo, Emma, and Rikki to tell them the fantastic news. He invited everyone to meet him on the beach at Mako for a celebration lunch. He went to Oceans Cafe and ordered four lunches plus drinks. He borrowed his brother's boat, and headed out to meet the girls.

Meanwhile, Will was just finishing his jog on the beach, when he noticed Zane sitting on the dune staring out into the ocean. Will walked over. Perhaps Zane would know how to get in contact with the old gang. As far as Will knew Rikki could be married to Zane, but he hoped not.

"Hey Zane," Will greeted the man he knew last as a teen.

""Will," Zane acknowledged him, and stood up and shook his hand. Zane wondered if Will was still with Bella. He asked, "How have you been?"

Will responded, "I'm good. I'm a P.E. teacher and coach swimming and diving. I'm also the spokesperson for underwater cameras. What are you up to these days?"

Zane told him about banking and the two walked down the beach. They talked about work and life in general. Zane asked about Bella and learned about the breakup years ago. Will asked about Rikki and learned she was in town, but Zane didn't have any contact information. Zane told Will he could ask the Gilberts, but Will had never actually met them.

Aquata had talked to her sister. Sirena taught Aquata how to walk on land and gave her a pale blue sundress to wear on land. Rita was still giving Aquata lessons about life on land, but she was not supposed to go with out a sponsor. However, from Rita's sun deck, Aquata noticed the man with the wavy blonde hair walking on the beach, with another man. The man with the wavy blonde hair was wearing only shorts and running shoes, and oh those muscles. The other man had short dark brown hair and was fully dressed in nice clothes. In a spur of the moment decision, she decided to get a closer look.

Will and Zane had reached Lewis' old secret fishing spot and sat down on the rocks.

Will said, "You should know, I'm not the same shy guy that I was long ago. I intend to find Rikki. She was my best friend for a long time. We aren't kids any more. I hope she will see me as more."

"Look mate, Rikki and I have always understood one another, even now. I'm not an immature teenage jerk anymore..." Zane stopped talking. He had noticed the sand moving, and thought of the trick Rikki had shown him. Zane stood up. Will Looked at him quizzically.

Zane said, "Will, I'm going to need your help here."

Zane lunged forward and grabbed the air struggling with it. He said, "Anytime Will!"

Will hopped up and reached out. He felt a girl. He helped Zane hold onto her.

Zane demanded, while struggling with her, "Who sent you? Are you a spy for my mother? Who? Answer me Damnit! Who are you?"

Will asked, "What is going on?"

Aquata said nothing. She was beyond terrified.

Just then, Rikki came around the cove, and spotted Zane and Will. They looked as if they were doing some sort of hug fight dance. It was bizarre.

"Zane! Will! What in the world are you two doing? Stop this! Stop fighting!" Rikki shouted at them.

Struggling, Zane said, "We aren't fighting, Rikki. We aren't alone."

Rikki figured it out and said, "Oh for heaven's sake." With a flip of her hand, Rikki revealed Aquata.

Stunned, Aquata stopped struggling. She asked, "How did you do that to me? Only very advanced teacher mermaids are able to reveal others."

Rikki said, "I don't know. I just did it. Who are you?"

Zane added, "Did Rita send you to spy on me?"

Aquata fell to the ground. She covered her face, and started crying.

Will looked at Zane for answers. Zane looked at Rikki for help. Rikki rolled her eyes, and got down on her knees. She sorta reached out, but didn't touch Aquata, and softly tried again. "We aren't going to hurt you, but we need answers. What's going on here?"

Aquata looked up, "You're her aren't you? You're the Rikki everyone is talking about. You helped save Mako and Nerissa."

"I just did what any mermaid would have done," Rikki replied, and Will smiled. Rikki then asked, "Why are you here?"

Zane added, "Did my mother send you? Are you spying on me?"

Rikki gave him a look. She said to Aquata, "It's okay, just tell us what's going on."

"Rita is your mother?" Aquata asked Zane in surprise. She hadn't heard the news from Sirena. "I had no idea. I just..." she looked down embarrassed.

"Go on," said Rikki.

Aquata replied, "I was just curious. I saw you in the moon pool." She motioned to Will. "You thought you had seen Rikki." Rikki glanced at Will. He smiled. Zane watched the exchange. Aquata added, "I was just curious."

Zane smirked, then laughed and laughed. Rikki shook her head in disbelief and started laughing, too. Will and Aquata looked sheepish and then started laughing, too.

Rikki stood up and helped Aquata up. Rikki asked, "What's your name?"

"Aquata."

Rikki said, "Let's get you home Aquata."

Rikki turned to Zane, "I hope everything is okay?"

"Better," he replied. "I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"That's great," she said, and gave him a hug.

"It was really great to see you again Will. We should catch up." Rikki told Will.

Will replied, "Definitely. It was great to see you, too." They hugged each other.

Rikki said, "Come on then." She took Aquata's hand and ran into the surf. They both swam in the general direction of Mako.

Zane looked at Will and laughed. "It looks like you've got yourself a stalker, mate." Will just shook his head and laughed. Zane brushed himself off and added, "Well, I did it again."

"What's that?" Will asked.

"I didn't get any contact information," Zane replied.

Will said, "Neither did I." They both laughed.

On the beach at Mako Island, Lewis was setting up the blanket and food.

Emma asked, "Where's Rikki?"

Cleo replied, "I don't know. She never misses a chance to eat."

Emma said, "I think we've had a conversation like this before."

Cleo replied, "I know right? She could be off with Zane..."

Just then Rikki pulled herself out of the water and dried off. She came over to the blanket and sat down smiling.

Lewis said, "That's not your I'm so in love smile, or your it's great to be single smile. What smile is that?"

Rikki just shrugged and playfully smiled more.

Emma said, "Okay Rikki, out with it."

Rikki said, "The funniest thing just happened. Let's eat , while I tell you guys all about it."

They ate and laughed at Rikki's story. Lewis told everyone about the interview and job offer in more detail. Everyone was feeling good and having a good time.


	15. Chapter 15 It's Complicated

Saturday

It's Complicated

Rikki drove her dad's jeep to pick up Emma. Rikki was dressed casually in a tank top, flannel shirt, and jeans. Her hair was pulled back in a familiar messy bun, and she wore light makeup. Emma looked like she had taken more effort. Her hair was curled, she had on a nice top and cardigan, new jeans, and she was wearing makeup.

"Hey, you look nice. Let's go." Rikki said.

Emma climbed up into the jeep. She told Rikki that she had officially ended the fling that she was having a few days ago. Emma admitted that while she had several relationships, she never let anyone get close. Ash was the last person, who she felt comfortable enough with to share her secret. They drove out to the ranch and talked about their families, and about the Mako pod and all the new things they learned. It seemed so silly now that they could have been using each other's powers along, if they had just tried and concentrated. Really they should have figured it out years ago, when Charlotte could do it.

They drove onto the Dove Ranch. It looked the almost same, but Emma was sure it had a different name. She took a deep breath and followed Rikki into the office. An elderly woman was doing paperwork and a young girl around 7 or 8 was drawing pictures of horses.

Rikki said, "Hello, we have a 10 o'clock appointment under the name Davidson." She pulled out her wallet and paid for the rides.

The older woman said, "ah yes, thank you." She took the money, and texted Ash to let him know the clients had arrived.

Just then the little girl lost on of her crayons and Emma picked it up. The girl thanked Emma and looked at the amused Rikki.

"I recognize you. You're the treasure hunter Miss Hadworth. Grandma, Grandma, this is the treasure hunter I told you about that our class went to see. Can I get a picture with you? It's so cool we both love horses. Grandma take our picture."

Rikki laughed, "Umm, okay then."

As the grandma was taking the picture, Ash walked into the office.

The girl said, "Daddy! This is the treasure hunter I was telling you about Miss Hadworth."

Ash looked very pleased to see the girls. Emma looked upset. She crossed her arms and glared. Rikki was taking it all in while smiling for the camera.

Ash answered her, "Well, actually Rosie, her name is Miss Chadwick. I knew her and her friend many years ago." He added to Rikki and Emma, "Come on, it's not what you think. Lets go outside. I'll explain."

Emma said, "This was a bad idea."

Rikki pulled her outside, "Come on, lets go outside. Give him a chance."

Outside 3 horses were tied to the fence. Ash picked up some helmets and handed them out. He told the girls, "Rosie was my sister, Heather's, little girl. About 6 years ago my parents, my sister and her husband, and two of the ranch hands were in a van going to a convention a few hours North of here. A drunk driver ran their van off the road. They went down a very steep embankment. They never had a chance. I adopted Rosie. My grandparents help raise her. The ranch used to be called Wakefield Ranch. When my grandparents semi-retired, they changed it to Dove Ranch and handed me the keys. Life happens."

"Oh Ash, I'm so sorry." Emma said touching his arm.

"Wow, are you okay?" Rikki asked.

"I am now. The ranch hands have been really good about the change over. It took awhile, but we're in a good place now." Emma had her helmet on, but Rikki was still holding it like a foreign object. Ash added, "Do you need help with that?"

Rikki looked at the helmet in her hand and laughed, "Do I look like the type of girl, who would be caught dead wearing this?" She grinned at Emma who was glaring again. She turned to Ash, "So, you'll bring her back to town after the ride, hey?

Ash smiled, "Of course."

Rikki handed back the helmet and quickly left.

"Rikki!" Emma yelled in frustration. She turned to Ash and said, "Hey, Ash. We don't have to do this. You know how Rikki is..."

"Nonsense. The rides are already paid for and the horses are ready to go. You remember how to mount the horse?" He teased.

Emma laughed and got on the horse. "Okay, let's go."

They went out on the trail and a nearby ranch hand put away the third horse.

As they rode along, they talked about life and family. Ash told her that he was supposed to find his interests outside of the ranch. After college he worked at winery for a while. He was a rep for the company. He enjoyed it, and was learning the business, until the accident. His mom and dad were supposed to help his grandparents. When he was much older if he still wanted it, then he was supposed to take over the ranch. His mom was his grandparents only child. His older sister was his only sibling, so he stepped up and took over for his grandparents, and adopted Rosie. He was happy with running the ranch and being a dad. Rosie understood what happened to her birth parents. She was happy living with her great grandparents and her daddy. She loved horses and the ranch. Still, he thought about putting in a small vineyard... Then, he told her he was seeing a veterinary technician named Karen. They recently started dating, but had been friendly for years.

Emma talked about her dad's work, which gave them the opportunity to travel. She talked about her favorite parts of the trip, then college. She talked about work, and life, and keeping the secret. She admitted that she had considered more than once giving it all up if possible.

After the ride, they ate lunch at the bunk house with Rosie and Ash's grandparents. They had a good conversation. Emma wondered if she moved back, then could they at least be friends. Ash took Emma to her parents house. She thanked him for the ride home and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a real kiss.

"I've missed you."

She went inside feeling more confused than ever.

Meanwhile on the other side of town, the McCartneys were looking for their own answers.

Cleo and Lewis went to Rita's to pick up Weilan and go see Dr. Blakely. On the way they talked about the new powers the girls were learning. Lewis asked Weilan why the girls didn't have all the powers at once like Charlotte did at the time.

She answered, "I think that because all the girls were in the pool together the magic must have just dispersed that way. As time passed and they spent more time in the moon pool during full moons, they should have had enough magic infusion to do more. Perhaps they never really tried. Did you guys ever try Cleo?"

Cleo replied thoughtfully, "Hmm not really. We did at the beginning, but we didn't try afterwards. I guess we just accepted that we each had our own individual strengths. We adapted to having our own abilities. We fit together as a team and combined our powers, when we needed more magic." She was quiet for a minute then added, "I'm okay with it though. At the time the girl who got all the powers at once became egotistical and a power bully. Everything worked out for us."

"There was another mermaid?" Weilan asked.

"Oh right, you weren't there, when we told Rita and Veridia. Sorry, yes, there was another one. Her name was Charlotte. There was a lot of drama and in the end she ended up losing her tail in the moon pool during the planetary alignment on a full moon." Cleo summarized.

"Anyway," Lewis said changing the subject, "I have a question for you. How come people have never found mermaid remains?"

Weilan replied succinctly "sea foam."

"What?" Asked Lewis.

Weilan explained, "When a mermaid passes away, the final act of magic turns the mermaid into sea foam. We become part of the ocean. Every picture of a "dead" mermaid is a hoax. It's a very natural process. We don't have graveyards."

"Fascinating, what happens to you if you die on land?" He inquired.

Weilan answered, "I don't actually know. It's kind of scary to think about. When the water dragon attacked, most of my pod disappeared. It was a catastrophic loss."

"Interesting." Lewis looked like he was ready to go into his investigative mode. He continued, "So you guys don't leave behind any evidence. The girls can lose scales and evidence."

Weilan looked surprised. She said, "Wow, I've never seen a loose scale before."

"What about if you lose hair or trim your nails?" Lewis asked. "Does is disappear if it gets wet? Would you mind giving me samples?"

"Lewis! A little tact. Don't scare the poor girl." Cleo admonished him.

"Okay, okay. The clinic is just up this street, anyway." He said.

Weilan added, "It's okay Cleo. I don't mind talking about it now. I'll think about it Lewis. I've learned a lot here, but I am looking forward to going home soon and seeing if I can find any survivors and starting our pod again."

Lewis parked the car and they went into the clinic. Dr. Blakely was waiting for them, and locked the door as soon as they entered. They greeted each other and went back to an office to talk before the procedure.

Dr Blakely said, "I have a 3D ultrasound machine and would like to get images from both of you in both forms, however I don't know if the gel will turn you into a mermaid. It's a water based product."

Lewis answered, " I did actually think of this problem. I brought special lotion that I created for Cleo, which I believe will work with your machine. I tried it myself in the lab with our ultrasound machine and it worked."

"Well that issue is settled then, now Weilan can you tell me about mermaid reproduction? If I understand how it works, then I should be able to understand better what we are looking at today."

Weilan answered him, "Mermaids are both oviparous and viviparous."

Cleo looked at her confused, and Lewis offered, "Egg laying and live birth."

Weilan sighed, "Let me explain. At a certain time of year, under a full moon, in a special location mermaids gather and lay eggs together. At a same time the eggs come out, more genetic material is is released to freely float around and fertilize the eggs. This is similar to your sperm. This is the most common form of reproduction and does not involve sex in the traditional human manner. We refer to this as hatchling births.

My grandmother also told me about live birthing, which is somewhat a taboo subject, but she wanted me to know everything. Sirens often give birth this way, and mermaids who have had sex with humans or mermen. The merbaby is born into the water, similar to the way a dolphin is born. The tail comes out first and the merbaby is swimming immediately and comes up to the surface for air, like any sea mammal. Oviparous offspring are always female. Viviparous offspring can be either male or female. However, Grandma did tell me that the sex has to happen under a full moon so fertilization can occur."

Dr. Blakely said, "So that means that someone out there is Zac's biological father? We never did get that part of the story."

Weilan answered, "Yes, and he is either merman or human. You would have to ask Nerissa."

He cleared his throat and then answered, "Yes okay, shall we get started? Cleo if you could just use the dressing room back there." He pointed to a door at the end of the room, and added, "exam gowns are in there just leave it open at the front."

He turned to Lewis and asked if he had experience with the machine. Lewis had used an ultrasound machine before on sea mammals, but not one near as nice as the one Dr. Blakely had in his office. Dr Blakely gave him a quick run down, so they could work together. Cleo came out and they got started. In human form, with the help of Lewis' lotion, Cleo's anatomy looked like any typical young woman. After they added water, her anatomy changed and her uterus and ovaries became elongated.

Weilan went next. Her anatomy in human form did not look human. She had two uterus-es, one was elongated and reminded them of Cleo's uterus in mermaid form. The other one had two very different organs attached to it. Dr. Blakely and Lewis hypothesized that this was the uterus for hatchlings. After they added water to Weilan, her anatomy didn't change much, but allowed for the change in form. The girls cleaned up and got dressed.

Dr. Blakely and Lewis conferred. They told the girls that the results were inconclusive. However, they believed that if Cleo and Lewis conceived under a full moon that magic was possible. They would have to decide what they wanted to do. There were no guarantees. Weilan brought up the fact that even if the baby was conceived without the full moon magic, there would be 9 or 10 full moons during the pregnancy. Everyone considered the implications. Dr. Blakely reminded them that his son had a more or less normal childhood, because magic hid his true form.

The McCartneys thanked Dr. Blakely and took Weilan back to Rita's. They needed time to digest all the information. They knew the Sertoris were waiting for them at home to discuss the day. When Lewis and Cleo got home, Don asked how the appointment went. Lewis answered, "It's complicated." Privately he thought that he didn't want to think of his children as science experiments, but he felt himself getting carried away.

Meanwhile, The Benetts were getting ready for their own discussion. Zane sent all the help home for the day. Harrison was sitting out side on the patio. Zane brought out some pastries from a local bakery and some iced tea. He wondered if he should have ordered seafood. He was nervous and pacing.

Harrison Bennett was also stressed. All the "what ifs" he ever had were swirling around in his head. He snapped at Zane, "If you're just going to pace around, then why don't you do something useful with your time." Zane just stopped and stared at him. Harrison looked down and then back at his son. He added, "I apologize. This waiting is difficult. Apology Accepted?"

Zane told him, "Yeah, apology accepted. She should be here soon. Are you going to be okay?" Just then they heard the side click of the fence. Harrison stood up, and Zane bounded up the steps. Rita composed herself and walked around the corner.

She saw Zane at the top of the steps, and Harrison down below at the table. She didn't know if she'd recognize her son. It had been so many years. But looking at him now, she knew she would have recognized him anywhere. Sure he had grown a lot. His face was longer and more filled out , and his hair line was shorter and thinned. His eyes, however, were the same eyes. Harrison looked older, too. He also looked sad, and angry, and like he still cared. She took a deep breath and walked over to Zane.

Rita stopped and stared at her son standing before her. She reached out and lightly touched his arm. "I'm glad you called," she said.

Zane replied in hushed tones, "My dad doesn't know about Rikki and the others. We're going to keep it that way." Rita nodded but said nothing, then took his offered arm and walked down to Harrison.

Harrison looked at this woman walking towards him, and was struck by her beauty. He had done a lot of plastic surgeries on Candy to make her beautiful, but Candy had nothing on this naturally striking woman. He was hit with a lot of memories. Everything came into focus. All the dreams, all the fleeting thoughts, everything became clear. Suddenly he had the intense emotions that he had had the day she left. She left him over 20 years ago, and it felt like yesterday. He didn't know whether to scream profanities at her or kiss her passionately and not let go. Instead, he just stood there quietly waiting for her to come to him.

Rita said, "Hello Harry, how are you?"

"Good, doing better now," he replied. She looked unsure. He added, "Nervous?"

"A bit." she said

"Lets, go sit down."

They sat at the table on the patio. Harrison poured drinks for everyone and gave Rita a straw.

Rita took a drink and asked, "Why are we doing this now? Why am I here?"

Zane answered, "When I was younger, I knew a girl who was a mermaid at that time. Dad saw her and remembered everything. He's been looking for you for years. After his heart attack, he asked me to help."

Harry asked, "How did you find her?"

Zane had researched Rita on the net. The lie came easy. "One of my coworkers was complaining about the principal at his kid's school. A pinch faced unpleasant woman named Ms Tumble. He lamented on how he missed Rita Santos. It stuck with me. Santos... Sentosa... I looked up her photo and just knew."

"Rita, you were important to me. I loved you. I loved our life together, our family. I was just trying to do what was best for us, and give us security."

"Our tiny house and mangroves was all the security I could have ever wanted. It allowed me privacy, while being with you two. You didn't listen. You sold off my security."

Zane said, "Dad and I, we've always had a rocky relationship, and that's why I called you. I have a lot of anger that I've had to deal with over the years. You weren't here, and I never heard from you. You could have been there, but you weren't. Growing up was difficult. I felt abandoned and unwanted. I haven't always made the best decisions, because I was afraid to trust. I just want a real and honest relationship with you guys."

Rita said, "I am so sorry that you ever felt that way Zane. I love you, but I was scared. I didn't know how to see you without seeing Harrison. I have always loved you and have waited for you. I gave up my pod and way of life to be here if you ever wanted to connect. Please understand that mermaids always put safety first. It's a very strong instinct. By nature we don't trust humans, or mermen. Conflict resolution with a human was not skills that I had mastered yet. If I had taken you with me, then we would have lived a very lonely life. I don't know if the pod would have seen you as a threat to be eliminated or not. When the property became an issue, I left you with Harrison so you'd have a good safe life. However, I didn't realize until just recently that Veridia had added a spell to Harrison."

She turned to Harry and said, "Veridia added a spell to you that would make you desire more. More wealth, more power, more influence, more everything, but never be quite satisfied, and the spell made you who you are today. I'm so sorry that I never knew she did it, and what effect that it had on Zane growing up. Here are the antidotes for the memory spell and the drive spell. Take them when you are ready. They will return you to who you were before that night" She handed Harry two vials.

Harry looked at the the vials and said, " I wish we had never let our relationship go. I never wanted you to walk out."

"I did the best I could. It was so tough trying to have a relationship with a human, and trying to fit in your life. I stayed in this area and taught at an expensive school, just in case it was the one you sent Zane to... I've learned a lot in my time on land. I've learned how to be a better human. I didn't deal with it the right way. I know it was cowardice to use magic to deal with it. I'm sorry for the pain that I've caused both of you." Rita sighed, then continued, " There's nothing I can do about the past. All I can do is work on this now and move forward. I want to be in your lives now."

She turned towards Zane and added, "The full moon is in a week. If you want to reveal your true self, then meet me in the moon pool. If you don't, it's okay, too. Don't decide now, just think on it for awhile. Either way, I will always be here for you Zane. Call me whenever you want to or need to talk." She reached over and squeezed his hand.

"Fuck it," Harrison said as he stood up and downed both vials.

"Harry, be careful!" Rita rushed to him as he crumpled to the ground.

"Dad, are you okay?" Zane said as he rushed right behind her.

He asked Rita, "Is it his heart? Do we need a doctor?"

They stretched out Harrison. Rita waved her hand over him. Everything felt alright. There was a small clot that she took care of easily. She answered Zane, "No, it'll be okay. He's just overcome. It was too much at once."

Harry came to and looked up at two sets of the same eyes staring down at him. He reached out and pulled Rita down and kissed her. Yeah, they'd work it out.


End file.
